There are devised event processing systems for processing events in accordance with processing condition for events (processing rules) registered from application servers. For example, to process an event based on a processing rule, an event processing system of PTL 1 registers, into all dispatchers, the conditions for events to be transferred to a local system (external dispatch rule). Thus, when what event is generated from what event generating source, the event is transferred through the external dispatcher to the local system in which that event is to be processed.